Ask A Diclonius 2
by Insanity Awakened 18
Summary: I've decided to revive one of my older stories. Hopefully more people will like this one. As always, if you do not like it, then I suggest you not waste your time reading this.
1. Introduction To The Craziness

I've made a questionnaire similar to this in the past. Well, I've decided to basically revive it! Hopefully I won't get as many stupid questions as I did in the last one. Well, I got more perverted questions than anything, but moving right along. Hopefully I'll have a better shot at this one the second time around. As always, if you don't like it, then you don't have to read it.

WARNING:

Saying anything too bad may make Nyuu change into Lucy and that wouldn't be very good now would it?

This is how the updates for letters will go.

**This**--Names

_This_--Actions

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wishing**: Hi everyone! For all the people who may have read my story when I created this the first time around, you'll be happy to hear that we're going to do this again! And hopefully this will be better the second time around _-smiles_-

**Lucy**: -_raises eyebrow_- And what was wrong with it the first time around?

**Wishing**: Do I really have to remind you Lucy?

**Lucy**: _-slight eye twitch_- No.

**Wishing**: That's what I thought. Anyway. The main reason why I had to close down this lovely fanfic the first time was because I got bogged down by schoolwork, trying to find a job, things like that. So I had to quit for a while, and then when I returned, I had too many questions to answer. Now that I don't really have to worry about either, I'll definitely be able to keep up with this one!

**Lucy**: Hopefully.

**Wishing**: -_laughs nervously_- Anyway. I've decided to make it a little easier on Lucy's head, I would split her and Nyuu into two different people. That and if they are ever asked questions in the same review, it will be a hell of a lot easier on both of them to answer. As usual, we shall start off with our three lovely ladies Lucy, Nana, and Mariko.

**Lucy**: Hi.

**Nana**: Hi there! _-smiles_-

**Mariko**: Hello

**Nyuu**: Nyuu!!!

**Wishing**: Now that we've gotten the introductions out of the way, bring on the questions!


	2. Now, Onto The Questions!

**Wishing**: Okay then. Looks like we've got some questions to answer.

**Lucy**: Damn....

**Wishing**: What was that? _-looks over towards Lucy_-

**Lucy**: Nothing, absolutely nothing. _-tries to look as innocent as possible._-

**Wishing**: Riiiiiiiight. Anyway, onto answering the questions!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THIRD-IMPACT-end-of-humanity** writes,  
2009-07-24 . chapter 1

Why hello there. *a 20 year old man sits down, lighting a cigarette as he leans back and puts his feet onto the desk. He has jet black hair and a calm demeanor on his face.*

I am THEOH...And here to ask some questions.

Kouta-I know you love both Lucy and Yuka...*Lecherous Grin* Why not have a Three way relationship? (I came prepared with a Bunker and a rocket launcher, so STFU Lucy...And don't event think about coming after me for this.)

Lucy-Don't you suspect that something is wrong with you diclonii from the beginning? If a normal human was bullied to your extent, they wouldn't go Apeshit...most of them anyways...

Yuka-Have you ever been involved in any kind of relationship before Kouta (Lol, wut?)

Nana and Mayu-Do you have any kind of...More-than friendly Relationship? *Lecherous Grin and Perverted snicker*

Mariko-Get a fucking Psychologist, or else I will get you one...That is armed to the teeth.

Bandou-Are you a Pedophile?

That's all for now... *Throws cigarette filter into an ashtray* Fufufufufufufufufu...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wishing**: Well, some of these questions are slightly out there, but we will do our best to answer them THEOH. The others, well, seeing as I'm too freaking lazy to say that I've brought them in here tied up to chairs like I would like most of them to be, they're already in the room _-smiles innocently_- Okay Kouta, looks like your up first.

**Kouta**: _-eyes widened slightly_- W-well, uhh..._-blushes slightly at the thought_- I never actually thought of it that way before. Even if I did end up doing something like that, how would I work something like that out without either of them killing me horribly?!?

**Yuka**: _-death glaring in Kouta's direction_-

**Lucy**: _-already plotting on how to kill said THEOH_- Something wrong with my diclonii? _-raises eyebrow_- You've got to be kidding me. Of course a normal human wouldn't go apeshit like I did. Try doing the same thing to them as they did to me, and you'd be very surprised.

**Wishing**: He did say most of them Lucy.

**Lucy:** Oh. Right _-shifty eyes_-

**Yuka**: Of course not! I've been saving myself for when Kouta came back _-sighs dramatically_-

**Lucy**: _-slight eye twitch_- I think I'm gonna be sick.

**Mayu**: _-blinks innocently_- What in the world does he mean?

**Nana**: I have no idea. Wishing! What does that mean?

**Wishing**: _-sighs, whispering privately to the both of them_-

**Mayu**: W-what?!? No! Of course not. Shes my dearest friend. I wouldn't think of doing something like _that_ with her though.

**Nana**: _-is in complete shock, until she starts sniffling_- PAPA!!!!! _-starts bawling_-

**Lucy**: Way to go THEOH, way to go. Note the sarcasm.

**Mariko**: I don't need a psychologist! _-glares_-

**Wishing**: Actually, I think you might-

**Lucy**: _-quickly clamps hand over my mouth_- I think it would be wise if you didn't finish that sentance.

**Mariko**: Well now I'm interested, what were you about to say Wishing _-is now glaring at me_-

**Wishing**: I uhh. Well. I was going to say it might not be such a bad idea? It might do a world of good after what happened to you and all.

**Mariko**: _-now deep in thought._-

**Lucy**: Damn, she didn't kill you.

**Wishing**: Hey! I thought you didn't want her to though! _-glares at Lucy_-

**Lucy**: _-light shrug_- For the time being.

**Wishing**: Wow, your all just so nice to me here!

**Nana**: We still love you! _-huggles me, smiling_-

**Wishing**: Thanks Nana _-smiles_-

**Bandou**: _-blinks with slight confusion_- NOW WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU ASK ME A STUPID QUESTION LIKE THAT?!?!? OF COURSE I'M NOT A FUCKING PEDOPHILE!!! WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!?

**Wishing**: I think my ears are bleeding now from how loud you were screaming there.

**Lucy**: _-facepalm_- Lets just hurry and move onto the next set of questions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Darklight16** writes,

Hi everybody  
I'll make this good.

Lucy:Come on lucy,you say humans are usless but they are acuallyuseful.

Kotha:Please don't be mean to nana.

Yuka:your a bitch and no one loves you.

-chan your the best Character and should have your own show.

Mayu:Can I kill your stepfather with an ARM

Dorothy:I can help

Darklight19:Can you stab him with your ring dager.

Dorothy:No

Darklight16:Damn

That is all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wishing**: Well Lucy, looks like your first up as usual.

**Lucy**: I'm awakre of how useful some humans can be. _-glances over in Kouta's direction_-

**Kouta**: _-isn't paying attention, staring off into space_-

**Wishing**: Earth to the space cadet! You have a question to answer.

**Kouta**: _-blinks_- Oh, sorry _-nervous laughter_- Hey, I'm not mean to Nana _-crosses arms_-. She just needs to learn to help around the house more and not complain nearly as much.

**Yuka**: _-punches Kouta in the arm_- Don't be so rude!

**Kouta**: Oww...._-rubs sore arm_-

**Yuka**: You shouldn't be so mean to her. _-blinks at statement_- HEY, THATS COMPLETLY UNTRUE!!!!

**Wishing**: Great, Bandou and Yuka are going to cause me to lose my hearing. How exciting _-nervous laughter_-

**Nana**: Thank you very much! _-smiles widely_-

**Wishing**: Seeing as Nana isn't as violent as a certain someone in the room.

**Lucy**: Your referring to Bandou right?

**Bandou**: Of course shes not referring to me!!! Shes referring to you!

**Wishing**: Children! Play nicely.

**Mayu**: With an arm? What does that mean?

**Wishing**: I think they meant army. And yes! You should do it! Kill the creep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Five X** writes,

Hiya! So, here are my questions, for each of you.

Lucy: Do you think that with Kouta's help, you could make humans trust you, and come to accept you?

Nana: What are your feelings about Markio?

Mariko: What are your feelings about Nana?

All: Have any of you read any Elfen Lied fanfiction?

Goodbye! Oh, and Nana is awesome. Almost as awesome as Lucy!

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Lucy**: I don't really care if ANY humans might eventually trust me or accept me.

**Wishing**: Well, you might at one point or another.

**Lucy**: _-slowly looks over at me, death glaring_-

**Wishing**: _-nervous laughter_- Just a thought.

**Nana**: She tried to kill me, so not very good at the moment.

**Mariko**: _-facepalm_- Shes very annoying, in my opinion.

**Nana**: _-sniffles_- I'm not annoying.

**Mayu**: _-huggles Nana, smiling_-

**Lucy**: I tried, but then I became disinterested in seeing how people would turn me into a big Mary Sue character. So I didn't.

**Nana**: Fanfiction?

**Mariko**: Stories that they post about us.

**Nana**: Oh! I tried reading one. It became very boring though _-nervous laughter_-

**Lucy**: _-slight laughter_- Hear that Nana? Your ALMOST as awesome as me.

**Nana**: What?

**Wishing**: Nothing Nana, lets just move on!

---------------------------------------------------------

**lawlwat** writes,

Sup y'all i have some questions for you and this ain't last...

Lucy or Whatever your real name is: I saw from the mango that you never referred your name as lucy but rather as kaede. Why is that? Is that because "Lucy" is your DNA thingymazwik?

Nana: Speaking of "your own show...", What're your reactions with "Nana's Everyday life" by Tomoyo42?

Kohta: Sup Kohta

Mayu: Yeah like darknight said, can i kill your stepfather with an AK-47 :D

Yuka: ...

Nyuu: Nyuu? Nyu Nyu Nyu~... Nyu Nyu Nyaa nyaa Nyu~! :D

----------------------------------------------------------

**Lucy**: Yes, my name IS Lucy. Why would I call myself...Kaede? Hell I'd rather have people calling me Nyuu all the time.

**Nyuu**: Nyuu!!! _-smiles widely_-

**Lucy**: No, I wasn't actually talking to you! _-glares at Nyuu_-

**Nyuu**: _-tilts head to the side cutely_- Nyuu?

**Nana**: Hmm...I haven't come across this, but I will read it when I get the time to _-smiles_-

**Kouta**: I would tell you, but theres a ceiling in the way.

**Wishing**: Hey! Thats my sisters line.

**Mayu**: _-nervous laughter_- Do whatever you wish to my stepfather. I don't care what happens to him at this point.

**Wishing**: Well yeah, I would hope so. That guys an asshole!

**Yuka**: What?

**Wishing**: I think they did that just to annoy you. Or they really can't think of anything to ask you. Hell if I know.

**Yuka**: Well .... right back at ya!

**Nyuu**: Nyuu!!! _-smiles widely_-

**Wishing**: Alrighty, moving right along.

----------------------------------------------------

**The Hotpocket** writes,

hey i'm not just any hotpocket i'm The Hotpocket. thought I let you know that. anyways I was playing this game (Team Fortress 2) and decided to ask you this. what characters from the game do you guys relate yourself to? The links are below for the characters from the game.

/watch?v=_eaE-_GDbmQ  
/watch?v=rxps--huGKY&feature=channel  
/watch?v=jcH8WPds_qU&feature=channel  
/watch?v=PyNuriXG3BQ&feature=channel  
/watch?v=PyNuriXG3BQ&feature=channel  
/watch?v=mY5qJHZCz2I&feature=fvst

Oh and i'm gonna pop naruto in the room for the last question.  
*poof*

Naruto: what the hell? where am I?

The Hotpocket: I needed you to answer a question!  
Naruto: what?  
The Hotpocket: Would you go out on a date with Lucy?(points at lucy)  
Naruto: um considering I don't know her...HELL YA! DATTEBAYO!

and Lucy would you go on a date with Naruto?(I thought your pasts were similar.)

-------------------------------------------------------

**Wishing**: So sorry Hotpocket, but your links don't seem to be working for me _-nervous laughter_- Sorry about that.

**Lucy**: Who in the hell is Naruto?

**Wishing**: Blonde kid, the one that shouts Believe It! Has the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of himself.

**Lucy**: I could see parts of our pasts being similar. I don't think he'd go around, killing people that piss him off like I do. I might consider going on a date with him. He says Believe it! Even once on that date though...hes dead meat.

**Wishing**: Wow, your just so nice today. Note the sarcasm.

--------------------------------------------------------

**BLS91090** writes,

Hi, Lucy will remember me from the first story, back when I was a helpless fool who was too obsessed with her. Well, this time, I have a question for all of the girls, so here it goes:

Lucy: I'm guessing you like the band Disturbed, correct? Because they are my favorite band. =D

Mariko: I can't believe the Elfen Lied anime staff killed you off in the show. I wish they didn't, because in an "interesting" way, I think you're pretty cute. (Yeah I know, not a question.)

Nana: How would you like it if I bought you a new pair of arms and legs?

Nyuu: Uh...well...hm...*can't think of a question for her* Eh, sorry. But you're still very cute! =D

--------------------------------------------------------

**Lucy**: Hello helpless fool.

**Wishing**: Lucy! Be nice damnit.

**Lucy**: I am being nice. Why yes, I do like the band Disturbed. Some of their songs are very good.

**Wishing**: Like the new songs that just came out! So freaking awesome.

**Mariko**: Why thank you _-smiles_-

**Wishing**: Aww, now that was really nice.

**Nana**: I think the ones that Papa gave me are working just fine though. Thank you very much for the offer though _-smiles_-

**Mariko**: _-is now poking Nana's arm_-

**Nyuu**: Nyuu! _-decides to tackle Lucy and hug her_-

**Lucy**: _-slight eye twitch_- Get. Her. Off. Me.

**Wishing**: Oh just deal with it!

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Sister Blood** writes,

Question for Lucy, besides Kohta being kind to you as a child what do you see in him? If I'm nice to you would you see something in me?

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Lucy**: I saw him, and still see him as my first best friend. If your nice to me, I could see myself seeing something in you Sister Blood. Depending on how nice you were to me.

**Wishing**: Well, we've finally answered all the questions. See y'all next time! _-suddenly tackled out of chair by Nyuu_-

**Nyuu**: Nyuu!!!!

**Lucy**: Shes your problem now.


	3. Simon Cowell Attack!

**Wishing**: Well, the last questions we answered were interesting, in a sense. I nearly lost hearing in both my ears because of all the shouting that was taking place.

**Lucy**: Oh get over yourself.

**Wishing**: I'd like to see how YOUR ears are feeling after sitting in a room with you and Bandou screaming at the top of your lungs. Anyway, other then that, lets move onto today's questions!

-------------------

**The Hotpocket** writes,

I've decided to add some new titles to my name.

The awesome, sexy, cheesy, pepperoni, Hotpocket. It's nice and suttle at the

same time.

so I'm gonna poof Naruto back in the room again and I have also deided to

bring Cpt. Hitsugaya Toushiro from bleach.

here's my question:have you guys ever heard of Ben Folds? if so whats your

favorite song? if you havn't heard of him you might want to before I activate

my self destruct sequence.

Naruto: Awesome! by the way do you like ramen Lucy. or waffles. seeing as how

those two fods are the best foods in the world and second off, Gaara thinks he

can beat you in a fight.

Gaara:I think it would be difficult but I think in the end I would win.

Scout(from team fortress 2): yo why am I even here? i'm a video game

character.

hotpockets: I thought since they don't know you, you could tell them about

your self.

Scout: alright you mean this thing (clears throat) birds fly, grass grows and

sister I hurt people , I'm like a force a nature, If you were from where I was

from you'd be F*n dead

hotpocket: he he monolouge.

scout: now can I go back I was right in the middle of beating a sniper to

death with my baseball bat.

hotpocket: go right ahead.

Anyways that was slightly insane. and i'm not done yet. I'm in the marching

band at my school(I play the bass drum) and if you could be in one what

instrument would you play?

and the last question, Lucy can I have a hug? or at least a high five, thumbs

up, handshake, or awkward stare from across the room would be good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wishing**: Sorry to tell you awesome, sexy, cheesy, pepperoni Hotpocket, but none of them have really heard of Ben Folds. I listened to one of his songs though. It wasn't half bad. I'm more of a person that's going to stick with rock music though.

**Lucy**: Ramen and waffles. Never actually tried either of those foods. _-blinks at the mention of Gaara being able to beat her_- Really now? I doubt you'd be able to beat someone like me, sandbox boy.

**Wishing**: Hey, be nice to the Naruto people Lucy.

**Lucy**: You're a fool if you think you can beat someone like me. Marching band huh? I think I'd pick the easiest instrument there was to play. Possibly something that would hurt if chucked at the back of someone's head.

**Wishing**: Again, your lovely personality is just flowing throughout the whole room. Note the sarcasm!

**Lucy**: _-high fives the awesome, sexy, cheesy, pepperoni Hotpocket_- There. Lets move on.

-------------------

**Darklight16** writes,

Actually Wishing, I was using a MAR(marchen awaken romance) refernce.

All:You know theres an anime thats like yours called The ugly yet beutiful

should check it out.

Lucy:Whats it like Kamakura.

Nyuu:Are you poorly educated

Kotha:If you had not slap her, this would be a problem.

Yuka:It rubs the lotion on its skin or else its gets the... you don't want to

know.

Nana:Do-Do you think you can sing the waffle song.

Mayu:Can you join nana.

Bando:Demon...

Mariko:your awesome too.

---------------------------------

**Wishing**: Oh, alright then! _-smiles_-

**Lucy**: Really now? I'll have to check that out. Might have someone on there just as violent as me. That is if I'm lucky.

**Wishing**: I don't think anyone could be as violent as you. Well, except for Bandou.

**Bandou**: _-laughs_- That's so true.

**Lucy**: _-blink blink-_ Kamakura?

**Wishing**: I think Darklight is asking about where you live Lucy.

**Lucy**: Oh, hmmm. Its nice and quiet. Not that many people to bother you either. Its nice enough for me _-nods_-

**Nyuu**: _-blinks innocently_- Nyuu? _-tilts head to the side_-

**Wishing**: Hey! Don't be mean to Nyuu! _-huggles Nyuu_-

**Nyuu**: _-huggles back_- Nyuu! _-smiles_-

**Kouta**: Slapped her?!? When did I ever slap her!

**Wishing**: I don't know, but obviously you did. So we blame you for this _-sticks tongue out at Kouta_-

**Kouta**: _-wanders off to corner, now grumbling under breath_-

**Yuka**: What does that even mean? _-looks over at me_-

**Wishing**: Nothing! It means nothing _-nervous laughter_- Very funny Darklight

**Nana**: Waffles song?

**Wishing**: Yeah! You remember the waffles song _-smiles_- If it's the one I'm thinking of.

**Nana**: Ah! Mayu, sing it with me _-smiles_-

**Mayu**: Oh, okay _-smiles back_-

**Nana**: Do you like waffles?

**Mayu**: Yes I like waffles!

**Nana**: Do you like pancakes?

**Mayu**: Yes I like pancakes!

**Nana**: Do you like French toast?

**Mayu**: Yes I like French toast!

**Nana and Mayu**: _-hum a few notes_- Can't wait to get a mouthful.

**Wishing**: Yes, that was nicely done!

**Simon Cowell**: That was absolutely pathetic. You both suck so much, I want to shoot myself in the face.

**Wishing**: How in the hell did you get in here?!? _-karate kicks Simon out of the room, slamming the door and locking it._- Phew. That was pretty scary.

**Bandou**: Of course I'm a demon _-smirks_-

**Lucy**: _-gives Bandou a blank stare_- Yeah right.

**Mariko**: Thank you! _-smiles_-

**Wishing**: Now lets move onto some more questions. Before Simon decides to come back! _-shivers_-

-------------------

**Sister Blood** writes,

Nyuu and Lucy: What do you do when Kotha and Yuka are off at college?

Yuka: It says you and Kohta are cousins right? Does that mean the Japanese

term family friend or actual blood relatives?

Kohta: How dose it feel that if you so much as glance at another woman you

will be murdered by two people?

Wishing: Who out of the group is the most handful?

Nana: Are you going to go to school, or does Yuka home school you?

Bandou: How dose it feel to know that when ever you have a child they will be

a diclonii?

All: What would be the best birthday gift?

----------------------------------------------------

**Nyuu**: Nyuu? _-tilts head to the side_-

**Lucy**: Try to keep her from breaking things in their house.

**Nyuu**: Nyuu! _-smiles brightly_-

**Yuka**: We're actually blood relatives _-nods_-

**Wishing**: I was hoping not.

**Kouta**: it's a little frightening at times _-nervous laughter_- But I learn to deal with it.

**Wishing**: Yeah right!

**Kouta**: Alright, I take that back. it's a lot to handle. Especially with Yuka.

**Yuka**: _-slugs Kouta in the arm_- You jerk!

**Lucy**: You're the one hitting him, and your calling him a jerk? Nice. Really nice Yuka.

**Wishing**: Well, I'd have to say Lucy and Bandou give me the hardest time. Especially when they get pissed off and they start shouting.

**Lucy and Bandou**: LIKE WHEN?!?

**Wishing**: _-winces_- Like right now _-nervous laughter-._

**Nana**: Yuka home schools me _-smiles_-

**Yuka**: _-nervous laughter_- To the best of my ability. I just try to teach her what I know, and what she needs to know.

**Bandou**: Doesn't really bother me that much. As long as they don't turn out like that Lucy bitch, then I'll be just fine.

**Lucy**: _-death glare in Bandou's direction._-

**Wishing**: Okay you two, play nicely or you'll have to go and deal with Simon.

**Lucy**: _-shivers slightly_- A hat.

**Bandou**: A machine gun!

**Kouta**: Umm…no comment. I think Yuka will hit me if I say it _-nervous laughter_-

**Yuka**: Duct Tape!

**Wishing**: Are those really necessary for a birthday present? What about the music box you got a while ago Kouta? That would do nicely _-smiles_- Now lets move on before they say something really weird.

-------------------

**THIRD-IMPACT-end-of-humanity** writes,

Well well well! I'm making friends already! :D

Bandou..that was a joke...

Please don't kill me.

Anyways, after I got the more...amusing questions out of the way, I have some

moar benign questions.

Lucy, give me a nice little misanthropistic rundown of the human race.

Kouta, What... is the air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow?

Yuka, what your last dying words be if someone were to kill you

horrifically?

Nana, I apologize for the (hilariously perverted) yuri question. Now for

something completely different. When a man appears behind you and

offers...whatever the hell you want in exchange for something, what do you

want and what will you trade?

Mayu, will it be worth it to tell you that your father is about to kiss a

very large missle at his ho-

*A mushroom cloud appears with a rather large BANG over the horizon.*

Excellent.

Bandou, without your handgun at your side, what weapon would you like to have

for a fight? (I'd choose a minigun)

Nyuu, I know somewhere where you can work...NYAN NYAN, NYAN NYAN, NIHAO

NYAN...

Mariko, beware Black Mesa.

HAVE A GOOD DAY, EVERYNYAN.

-------------------------------------------------

**Lucy**: Oh great, its YOU again.

**Wishing**: Now Lucy, be nice.

**Lucy**: As nice as I can be. Here is the little rundown for you. Humans suck, end of story.

**Wishing**: Not all of us are that bad Lucy.

**Lucy**: Alright then. Most of them suck.

**Wishing**: That's better! _-smiles_-

**Kouta**: The air speed of a what?

**Wishing**: Who knows. Lets just move along and answer the other questions.

**Yuka**: What kind of question is that?!?

**Wishing**: Those would be your last words?

**Yuka**: Of course not! My last words would be my signature catch phrase. "You jerk!."

**Nana**: Hmm…I guess I would ask for a ribbon to hide my horns with. And what I would give in return is…money?

**Wishing**: Something tells me they were looking for a very different answer.

**Mayu**: _-very shocked face_- D-did you just kill my stepfather? Thank you so much!

**Wishing**: Finally! He is dead.

**Bandou**: If I couldn't use my gun, I'd just use my fist!

**Wishing**: I think the series proves that he can pack quite the punch.

**Nyuu**: Nyuu?

**Wishing**: What does that even mean?

**Nyuu**: Nyuu! _-tackle hugs me_-

**Wishing**: Ouch…

**Mariko**: Beware? Beware for what!

**Wishing**: I have no idea. Beware that Simon Cowell might break the door down and start shouting at us again.


	4. You Gave Lucy A Paintball Gun?

Wishing**: Sorry for the wait guys! I've had a lot going on recently. Mostly just hanging out with my friends and such, but I'm still here!**

**Lucy**: Lets just get to the questions already….

**Wishing**: Fine, we'll start answering questions then. Grumpy.

-------------------

**Darklight16** writes,

Wow I bet kotha and yuka hate me right now.

All: Have you tasted cereal before.

Lucy: If you were to kill a human and that human can regenerate every time you

tried to kill him or her. What would you do.

Kotha:If you would do anything to bring your sister back, would you do it.

Yuka:Okay so I got little Douchebag on the question. But if you wanted to go

to another anime world, which one would it be?

Nana:Have you played video games before?

Mayu:Okay besides nana do you have any friends at school.

Bandou:How do you think you would do in a fight against Alucard from

hellsing

Mariko:Have you played with toys in the Faclity before.

Nyuu:Do you like chocolate.

-------------------

**Lucy**: What kind of question is that?

**Wishing**: Lucy, just be nice and answer the question.

**Lucy**: Fine. Yes

**Nana**: Nope

**Mariko**: No

**Mayu**: Yes.

**Yuka**: Yes.

**Kouta**: Yeah

**Bandou**: Well duh.

**Lucy**: Hmm. Well it would definitely irritate the hell out of me. I think I'd most likely call it quits. What is the real point in trying to fight someone like that?

**Mariko**: _-snickers slightly_-

**Kouta**: Of course! She's my sister for crying out loud! I would do ANYTHING to bring her back.

**Wishing**: Alrighty, moving right along.

**Yuka**: Any anime world…I think I would like to go to School Days, so I can yell at Sekai.

**Wishing**: _-face palm-_

**Nana**: I've tried…but the game I got scared me _-sniffles_-

**Lucy**: _-trying not to laugh_-

**Mayu**: Only because Lucy thought it would be a good idea for her to try playing Haunting Ground.

**Nana**: That game was scary!

**Wishing**: Haunting Ground is a horror survival game. Its suppose to be scary.

**Mayu**: I don't really get along with most of the people at my school. There are some that I get along with. Just the other girls though, because the boys are mean. _-nervous laughter_-

**Lucy**: Boys usually are. That and they're really stupid.

**Kouta**: Hey! I take offense to that. I'm not stupid at all!

**Wishing**: Play nicely children. Don't make me put you all in separate rooms.

**Bandou**: Seeing as I have no idea who the hell he is to begin with, I think I'd be able to kick his ass easily! _-smirks_-

**Wishing**: Yeah right…believe what you want though.

**Mariko**: If you include the scientists and the people working at the Facility, then yes, I've played with plenty of toys before _-smirks, chuckling slightly_-

**Wishing**: Well now, that was slightly…creepy _-nervous laughter_-

**Nyuu**: _-munching on a chocolate bar_- Nyuu?

**Wishing**: Well that pretty much answers that question. Wait…where the heck did you get chocolate?

**Nyuu**: _-light shrug_-

-------------------

**The Hotpocket** writes,

awesome. I got a high five (the rest of the people here are gonna be so

jealous) anyway I'm now the godpocket. the god of hotpockets.

yeah lucy if you want the easiest instrument aim for the cymbals. two bronze

discs that when thrown could decapitate someone with the right force behind

it.

So I'm going to the battlefield of team fortress 2 to interview another

character for you guys to meet.

Engineer: (speaks in heavy southern drawl) What are you doin boy get down

there are snipers out there!

godpocket:sorry anyway I thought you can meet the wonderful ladies of elfin

lied.(that also includes kohta)

Engineer: well I'm an engineer. that means I solve problems. not problems

like what is beauty cause that would fall under your conundrums of philosophy.

I solve practical problems. for example, I do I stop some mean mother hubbard

from tearin me a structualy, surpaflouis new behind? the answer is a gun. and

if that don't work use more gun. like my heavy caliber tripod turret designed

by me, built by me, and you best hope not pointed at you.

godpocket:well that was cryptic

gaara: yeah lucy you wish.*flips lucy the bird* you name the time and place.

Naruto: dude your a fucking MORON! She will tear you to shreds!

Gaara: I have my sand to protect me.

Naruto her weird fuckin hand things go through sand!

Gaara: yeah at two meters my sand has unlimited distance.

Naruto: yeah but that doesn't stop you from throwin shit at you.

gaara: sand? hello.

Naruto: well that's all fine and dandy but when you end up with a yield sign

stuck in your liver don't come cryin to me. oh and lucy here's some ramen!

*hands it to lucy*

Godpocket: anyway yeah nana I thought your character was amazing in the

anime, kohta man up. seriously. yuka I don't know why I dislike you so much.

mariko well At first when I saw you I was like call the exorcist! then I was

like no wait she's fine. and nyuu well your just awesome so you deserve a

waffle *hands nyuu a waffle* and wishing you deserve like 10 waffles *hands a

bag of waffles soaked with maple syrup.* and Lucy for you I bring a couple of

katans, a paintball gun to shoot yuka with, some waffles, and the board of

education (it's a wooden board with nails in it) *hands pile of stuff to you*

thanks again!

------------------

**Wishing**: Hmm…interesting.

**Lucy**: You'll be wishing you hadn't said that to be, stupid Sandbox boy. _-blinks, taking the ramen_-

**Wishing**: Go on, try it! Its good _-smiles_-

**Lucy**: _-raises eyebrow, but takes a small taste_- Hmm, that's not bad. Its actually really good. Thank you Naruto. Glad to see one of you has some manners around here.

**Nana**: Thank you very much _-smiles_-

**Mayu**: You've got a lot of fans here Nana. That makes me happy _-smiles back_-

**Kouta**: Hey, what the heck is that suppose to mean?!?

**Wishing**: It means you're a complete wimp that needs to grow a backbone. I think.

**Kouta**: I'm not a wimp!

**Wishing**: _-pats Kouta's head_- Of course your not.

**Yuka**: Well good, because I don't like you either Godpocket!!!!

**Wishing**: _-face palm-_

**Mariko**: Exorcist?

**Wishing**: Yeah. Little girl whose head can do a complete 360 and she spews green like a sprinkler?

**Mariko**: Well I'm glad you changed your mind _-smiles_-

**Nyuu**: Nyuu! _-takes waffle and stars eating it_-

**Wishing**: Waffles, yum! Thank you very much Godpocket.

**Lucy**: Paintball gun? _-holds it up, looking it over_- How am I suppose to use this?

**Wishing**: _-snatches gun from Lucy_- Like this _-aims at wall, shooting, leaving a green spot_-

**Lucy**: _-smirks_- Thank you.

-------------------

**Sister Blood** writes,

Lucy: When the time comes how do you show your affection towards Kohta, or

possibly me?

Kohta: Sorry for putting you on the spot, but in between Lucy and Yuka, who

is the better kisser?

Nyuu: Have you ever played the fun game hind the remote? If you haven't yet

you should. It is simple, pick up the grayish thingy with all the buttons and

put it in a different place.

Bandou: If something terrible were to happen to Yuka, Kohta, and Lucy, (knock

wood) would you be the one to look after Nana and Mayu?

Nana/Myu: How would you feel about that?

Wishing: Remember a apple a day keeps Simon Cowell away.

Yuka: Who do you think is more attractive Alucard from Hellsing or Sephiroth

from FFVII?

Mariko: Who would you say is your ideal?

That's all for now, until next time. =^.^=

----------------------------------------------------

**Lucy**: Its not that easy to show that I have affection for someone. I'm a cold blooded killer. If I were to possibly do something like that though, I would do something sweet, that would get his attention. That or do something very nice for him. Wait…towards you?

**Wishing**: Yes, towards Sister Blood.

**Lucy**: Umm…no comment on that one.

**Kouta**: I'm gonna end up being killed for this, but….Lucy.

**Yuka**: WHAT?!? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!?

**Lucy**: _-trying really hard not to burst out laughing at Yuka_-

**Nyuu**: Nyuu? _-looks at the remote to the TV in the room and smiles_- Nyuu!!! _-takes off out of the room._-

**Wishing**: Hey, that's the only remote we've got! Get back here! _-runs after Nyuu_-

**Bandou**: I haven't really thought of that before, but I guess I would. To a certain point though. I'm not doing the damn cooking or anything like that. I'll leave that up to them.

**Lucy**: Gee, aren't you nice.

**Nana**: _-nervously looks over at Badou_- I'm not so sure about that idea.

**Mayu**: I don't think I'd mind at all. Having to do all of the housework would be hard, but at least he'd be there to watch over me and Nana _-smiles_-

**Wishing**: _-runs back into the room with Nyuu, but no remote_- That's so sweet! Well, the part that Mayu said. Wait, they do? I think I'll have to try that.

**Lucy**: I think they'd work better if you throw the apple at him though. Not eat them.

**Wishing**: _-eating apple_- Oh…I knew that. _-nervous laughter_-

**Yuka**: Damn, that's a hard one _-nervous laughter_- I'd have to go with Sephiroth. I'm not into vampires that much anymore.

**Lucy**: Not after the Edward Cullen incident.

**Mariko**: Ideal? Or Idol? If your talking about Idol, I'd have to say…I look up to Lucy slightly. Only because she doesn't take shit from anyone!

**Lucy**: _-looks over at Mariko, raising eyebrow_- Thank you. I think.

-------------------

**THIRD-IMPACT-end-of-humanity** writes,

This is Simon Cowell, replacing THEOH. The little bastard is off being a

pathetic little prick in his emo corner.

Lucy, you suck.

Yuka, you suck.

Mayu, you suck.

Nana, you suck.

Kouta, you suck.

Bandou, you suck.

Mariko, you suck.

THEOH, you su-*Blown apart*

And now that that is out of the way...I just realized...I'm out of question

of ideas! So why not a generic one?

Everyone: Give me the genres of music that you like and your favorite

artists...

And finally: If you could end the world...how would you go about doing it? (I

would simply kill most of mankind...then allow them to die out in a whimper)

-------------------

**Wishing**: Well now…that was interesting _-nervous laughter_- I've just been listening to this one song over and over again lately. Its called Fireflies by Owl City. I love it!

**Lucy**: I like the quiet, calm sort of music. Like the song that plays when you open the music box that Kouta has.

**Kouta**: Hey I was just about to say that _-smiles_-

**Yuka**: _-grumbles slightly_- I stick to mostly Country songs. I love Taylor Swift songs! She is so cool!

**Nana**: Hmm. I don't know. The last time I tired to listen to music, I listened to one of Mariko's CD's by mistake _-nervous laughter_-

**Mayu**: That day was a little frightening.

**Mariko**: I like the screaming music!

-------------------

**Tojimo** writes,

Oh wow you made a second one. I was a fan of the first one, but never got to

ask a question.

Lucy... what is your favorite anime?

Kouta... who do you like better Lucy or Nyuu?

Yuka... why don't you let Kouta go and move on?

Nana... has one of your fake arms came off in public?

Mayu... what is the single most funny moment in the Mapple/Keade Inn?

Bandou... do you just sit around collecting trash at the beach all day?

Ok I think that is all for now.

Question for another reviewer. Sister Blood are you like in love, like kiss

and hug love, with Lucy or something? Aren't you a girl?

-------------------

**Lucy**: Right now, it would have to be Higurashi. I like Shion's killing techniques. They are a little messy, but she knows what she is doing.

**Wishing**: _-nervous laughter_- Why did I know you were going to end up saying something like that?

**Kouta**: Hmm, although she isn't that bright, I think I like Nyuu better. I know that she won't try to kill me.

**Nyuu**: Nyuu!!!! _-tackle hugs Kouta_-

**Kouta**: _-yelps, falling to the floor with Nyuu on top of him_-

**Yuka**: Because I know that he is the only one for me! Wait, hey! Get off of him! _-pulls Nyuu off of Kouta_-

**Nyuu**: _-sniffles_- Nyuu…

**Nana**: When I was trying to help Mayu walk her puppy, it got away from us, and my arm was attached to the leash _-nervous laughter_-

**Lucy**: That was a really fun day…not!

**Mayu**: There isn't one day that is very funny. Several are funny. Not to be mean, but it is a little funny when Nana still tries to help us cook. I know she is trying her best, but still. I find it amusing _-smiles_-

**Nana**: _-nervous laughter_-

**Bandou**: Hell no! Do I look like a bum to you!!!

**Wishing**: Do you want me to answer that honestly?

**Bandou**: _-death glare in my direction_-

**Wishing**: Never mind -_nervous laughter_-


	5. This Fanfic Is Now Closed So Sorry!

I'm sorry to announce, but I will be closing my Elfen Lied Q and A fanfiction. I'm so so so so sorry. I thought that for sure I would definately be able to keep up with this, but sadly, it is quite the opposite. I am once again trying to look for a job, and I've been having to deal with a pregnant cat for a couple of weeks. Trying to find people who would adopt the kittens because we can't keep them, even though my mom and me would love to.

Once again, I am very sorry about royaly screwing up this fanfiction.

I would like to say thank you to all of those who did read this fanfiction though n_n.


End file.
